Tigerstar's Revenge
by Nightwing1104
Summary: What if Tigerstar decided to take revenge on Firestar, the ThunderClan leader? And what if Hawkfrost, another Dark Forest Cat and one of Tigerstar's sons, was asked to help carry out the task? Find out all the answers in this story! (A two-shot. Please R&R! Rated T for gore and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to... "Tigerstar's Revenge." Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats. These characters belong to Erin Hunter. **

* * *

Silence gripped the dark, cold forest. The moonless, starless sky rested above as a rather large, muscular tabby tom paced back and forth, his paws squelching and squashing in the muddy, damp soil underpaw. His amber eyes gleamed with malice, and if one were to look closely there would be blood-lust mixed in as well.

After a while, a deep voice broke the heavy silence. "Hawkfrost!" The dark brown tabby called, and a similar-looking tom appeared out of the dead, decaying bushes that surrounded the small clearing.

"Yes, Tigerstar? What is it?" The tom named Hawkfrost asked, his eyes glinting curiously. The only difference between the two were their eye colors. Hawkfrost's eyes were an icy blue, while Tigerstar's eyes were a deep amber color.

"I believe you are familiar with that ThunderClan leader, Firestar, correct?" Tigerstar questioned, turning his piercing gaze on the new arrival.

Hawkfrost growled softly, unsheathing his claws and letting them sink into the earth. "Oh yeah, I know him... Why do you ask?"

Tigerstar smirked, chuckling softly as he stepped closer to Hawkfrost. "He has been the bane of my existence, even after my death," He explained, "I believe that now would be the proper time to take my revenge..."

Hawkfrost's eyes lit up as he listened to Tigerstar's words. "I would love to see that mouse-brained, weak, spineless kittypet cowering and dying in the very clan that he leads." He seemed to be in a dream-like state, his eyes drifting up toward the dark sky above as he spoke.

Tigerstar hissed, reaching out a massive paw and cuffing Hawkfrost's ear harshly, bringing the smaller, dark brown tabby back into reality. "Shut your muzzle and pay attention!" He snapped, making Hawkfrost flinch.

"Yes, sir." Hawkfrost bowed his head in respect, not daring to look Tigerstar in the eye. He hated this humiliation, but he also knew that Tigerstar was now, "in charge" in the Dark Forest. Being respectful was critical.

"As I was saying," Tigerstar continued on, beginning to walk around Hawkfrost in slow circles. "I need you to do me a favor. I'm sure you know of that little portal that we can use to get back to earth, right?"

Hawkfrost nodded, though he didn't respond verbally.

"Good, good..." Tigerstar murmured, so softly that Hawkfrost almost didn't catch it.

Tigerstar stepped up close behind Hawkfrost, so close the smaller Tom could feel Tigerstar's breath tickle his ear fur. "I need you to catch Tigerstar for me, do you think you can do that?"

Hawkfrost gasped, nodding and swinging his head around to face Tigerstar, his eyes wide. "You really trust me with such an honor?"

Tigerstar scoffed, stepping away from Hawkfrost and padding over to stand in front of him again. "Don't act so thrilled. I'm not asking you to kill him. Just get him cornered, and I'll handle the rest. Maybe you can even scare him a little first."

Hawkfrost laughed, his tail flicking back and forth. "I won't let you down, sir." He turned, beginning to walk toward the portal that led to the living world. The secret portal that not even StarClan knew about.

"Oh, and Hawkfrost," Tigerstar's voice made Hawkfrost pause and spin around. "Do not fail. One wonders what will happen to you, should you fail this mission."

Hawkfrost nodded quickly, though his paws wouldn't seem to cooperate with his mind. Tigerstar's threats always seemed to make his nerves fray.

"Now get going!" Tigerstar nearly yowled the order, a growl mixed in with his words.

Hawkfrost nodded, turning around again and racing toward the portal as fast as his legs would carry him. He would corner and trap Firestar, but who said he couldn't have a little fun first?

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! The second chapter is coming soon. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Tigerstar's Revenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Graystripe." Firestar's mew woke the dark brown ThunderClan deputy from his slumber. Brambleclaw yawned, blinking open his eyes wearily.

"Oh, good morning, Firestar." Brambleclaw murmured sleepily, smiling up at his ginger furred leader.

"Brambleclaw, I'm leaving you in charge for a while," Firestar meowed to his deputy, "It's a nice night for a hunt."

Bramblestar nodded, sitting up and purring softly. "Don't worry, Firestar, I've got you covered."

Firestar smiled warmly, nodding. "Good to know I can count on you." He chuckled as he left the warrior den, and he casually made his way toward the camp entrance.

"Hopefully I'll be able to catch some decent prey."

* * *

Firestar sighed, his paws dragging along the forest floor at a slow pace. He had been out for what seemed like hours, yet he hadn't been able to catch a single piece of prey. Leaf-bare was such a hard time on the clans.

"Aha!" He whispered, the rustling of a pile of leaves catching his eye. He could smell the faint aroma of a mouse buried somewhere in the leaf pile.

He slowly pressed his belly down to the ground, his brilliant green eyes fixed on the leaves. Soon, he was just within striking range, and was just about to pounce on the mouse.

"Well, it looks like I've found my prey." A taunting voice startled Firestar, breaking him out of his concentration and causing him to stumble forward.

The mouse that was hiding in the leaves quickly scurried off, squeaking loudly in fear as it ran.

Firestar hissed, craning his neck to look up in the direction that the voice had come from. "Who are you?" He called, "Why did you do that?"

"You mean, you really don't remember me?" The newcomer jumped down from the tree branch he rested on, standing in front of Firestar and smirking. "I'm hurt, Firestar. I thought that after all that's happened involving me, you'd care enough to at least remember my name."

Firestar shook his head, raising an eyebrow and stepping back a bit in nervousness. Something was off about this cat, the way his ice blue eyes glinted, the way he looked when standing beneath the moon. Everything just felt wrong about him.

"Well, I should probably introduce myself. I wouldn't want to be rude." The strange cat suddenly lunged toward Firestar, and before the ThunderClan leader could even process what was happening, he was pinned to the ground on his back.

"It's Hawkfrost." The attacking cat whispered in Firestar's ear, his claws digging into Firestar's shoulders.

Firestar let out a yowl of fury, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake Hawkfrost off. "I-I thought you were dead..." He whispered, his ears flattened against his head.

"Oh, yeah, about that..." Hawkfrost twisted his claws around in Firestar's flesh as he spoke, and blood spurted up from the wounds. "I'm a Dark Forest Cat now. It's complicated, and I'm going to spare you the long speech about it and just cut straight to the reason why I'm here."

Firestar opened his mouth to say something, but Hawkfrost interrupted him. "I think it's my turn to speak, thank you. Anyway, I'm here because Tigerstar sent me to capture you."

"Tigerstar..." Firestar spat the name out, anger washing over him.

"Oh, speak of the devil... Hey, I'm over here!" Hawkfrost turned his head, and he seemed to be speaking to another cat that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Ha, I've got him for you, just like you asked." Hawkfrost raised his chin and tail proudly, earning him a hard shove that made him topple off of Firestar.

Firestar began to turn onto his belly and get back onto his paws, but a set of firm paws pressed down on his bloody shoulders once more, and he silently cursed himself in his head for not being quick enough.

"Long time no see, huh, Firestar?" The tom holding the other ginger male down chuckled darkly, and Firestar immediately recognized the voice.

"Tigerstar." Firestar hissed, glaring up at his old enemy.

Bright green eyes locked with dark amber ones as the two males stared at each other intently, until Tigerstar broke the stare down by jumping back and off of Firestar.

Even though Firestar was able to scramble away, Tigerstar still didn't let him feel comfortable. He kept close proximity with Firestar, making sure the ThunderClan cat didn't get too far out of reach.

"I've been waiting ages to get your blood on my claws." Tigerstar rumbled, lunging toward Firestar and pushing him down.

Then, Tigerstar did something unthinkable. He sliced his claws down the length of Firestar's belly, from the neck all the way down to the base of his tail. The wound wasn't deep enough to cause immediate death, but it was deep enough to cause heavy bleeding.

"You don't know how good that felt." Tigerstar strode over to the side of Firestar's body that his head was on, and he bent down so his nose was mere inches away from Firestar's own.

"Y-You..." Firestar gasped, unable to speak as blood welled up into his throat and airway. His eyes fluttered shut, and he lay still for a moment. Then, his eyes snapped back open and he was thrown into a fit of spasms and bleeding all over again.

Firestar was losing all of his lives, just like Tigerstar did when Scourge preformed his infamous one-claw slash move.

"Surprised?" Tigerstar asked, swishing his tail back and forth menacingly. "I've had years upon years to perfect that move. I used some of your precious StarClan cats as test subjects, but that wasn't nearly as satisfying as performing the move on you."

Firestar made an odd gurgling noise, and he suddenly went still again. But it wasn't over yet. He woke back up, and was placed back into the horrible cycle again. The pain was unbearable, and the frustration only increased when Firestar couldn't even scream in agony.

"Sh, don't speak." Tigerstar whisked his tail across Firestar's muzzle, laughing evilly. "Don't worry, it's almost over. Just a little longer."

Tigerstar bent down until his forehead was touching Firestar's. "I want to watch the life fade from your eyes. Now you know how it feels, to have such unbearable pain brought upon you by an enemy. Oh, but don't feel sad,"

Tigerstar waited until Firestar woke up again from losing another life. Neither bothered to keep track of how many lives had been lost. "Your clan is in good paws..."

Firestar was barely alive anymore. His vision was fading rapidly, and the last thing he saw was Tigerstar's horrible, awful smirk. Then, a calm wave of darkness washed over him, followed by the twinkling lights of millions of tiny stars. StarClan wasn't far away now. _I just wish I wasn't beaten so easily..._ Was his last thought as he quietly passed away.

Tigerstar lifted his head, looking down sadistically at Firestar's body. Blood spread out all around them, and it was still flowing out even now. Tigerstar lifted his paws, finding them covered in the red, sticky substance.

"Let's go, Hawkfrost." Tigerstar called, flicking his tail to tell Hawkfrost to follow him.

"Where will we go now?" Hawkfrost asked, racing toward his commander.

Tigerstar paused, looking down at the blood coating his paws before replying. "I say we go and pay ThunderClan a little visit. My revenge isn't quite completed yet..."

* * *

**And that concludes this story! Tell me what you thought about it by clicking the review button below. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
